


A Confession Filled with Love

by Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656



Category: Ethan and Alex Series - Swirlseypop
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656/pseuds/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656
Summary: Ethan has always had a crush with a girl named Cinder, but he doesn't know how to confess that love to her. So he asks his friends for advice.
Relationships: Ethan/Alex, Ethan/Cinder, Ethan/Lukas, Ethan/Sam
Kudos: 2





	A Confession Filled with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy this silly story I thought of!!!

Todays the day, todays the day that Ethan will confess his true feelings to Cinder. He opened his door, going to the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal for himself before he goes to Cinders house. He sees that Alex, Sam and Lukas are already downstairs in the kitchen. Lukas and Sam are eating while Alex is baking what looks like Banana Muffins for later, Sam notices you, she waves at you.

Sam: Hey Ethan!

Lukas: Yo

Alex: Goodmorning Ethan, how'd ya sleep last night?

Ethan: Fine, I guess. (You say that as you grab a bowl and a nearly empty box of Captain Crunch OOPS,All Berries!)

Alex:...Were you dreaming about Cinder again?

Ethan: W-What?! Nah, why would I dream about her and her- and her,uh...Beautiful-I MEAN-Stinky face...yeah,stinky...

Alex: Dude, just admit it, you like Cinder.

Lukas: More like Love...

Ethan gave Lukas an angry mug look, but he just ignored it.

Lukas: What? I'm just telling the truth.

Alex: Anyways..you need to just tell her how you feel Ethan, it isn't that hard if you just try!

Ethan: Ugh, I know but what if she's not interested, what if she doesn't like me like that, or at all! She'll probably reject me if I dare to try!!!

Alex puts his hands on Ethan's Shoulders.

Alex: Dude, I've known you for our lives basically. I've seen you pull out of worst situations before and you were just fine! So im positive that you can confess to her just fine!

Ethan:..Thanks,Alex!

Then they both hug eachother.

Lukas: HA! GAY!

Ethan and Alex stared at Lukas with deadpanned expressions.

Lukas: Damn, can't take a joke?

10 Minutes Later~

Ethan was in Alex's room, practicing ways on confessing to Cinder.

Alex: So, if you really want to Confess to her about your true feelings, you need to try and impress her with some kind of gift.

Ethan: What kind of gift?

Alex: Dude, Your the Gift!

Ethan: What do you mean by that?

Alex: Its obvious dude, you hide inside a big Present, I ring the doorbell and hide, and Cinder will come out and bring in the package and when your fully inside, you JUMP OUT AND SUPRISE HER WITH CANDYS AND ROSES AND CHOCOLATES AND-

Ethan: No Alex...

Alex: What do you mean? Its Perfect! You can confess like that while surprising her with all those gifts!

Ethan: Alex, I'm not gonna scare her. Also that plan of yours sounds pretty stupid and it sure isn't perfect.


End file.
